creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Hobbit100/Historia Wspólnie Opowiadana - REMAKE
UWAGA ! PASTA JEST CZĘŚCIĄ PROJEKTU "PRZYWRACAMY TROLLPASTY". PASTA JEST WZOROWANA NA JEDNEJ Z HISTORII INTERAKTYWNYCH NIEGDYŚ ZALEWAJĄCYCH WIKIĘ. PIERWOTNIE MIAŁA TO BYĆ PASTA INTERAKTYWNA, ALE JAKO, IŻ TEGO BLOGU NIE PRZECZYTA PRAWDOPODOBNIE NIKT, ZMIENIŁEM ZDANIE. ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA... Prolog Nazywam się Adam, mam 27 lat i mieszkam na przedmieściach Warszawy wraz z żoną. Wiodłem spokojne życie. Do czasu pewnego czerwcowego wieczoru... Zaczęło się to pewnego wieczoru, gdy wróciłem z pracy. Gdy szedłem po paru godzinach już spać, nie spodziewałem się, że ta noc odmieni moje życie... Na gorsze. Obudziłem się w środku nocy z dziwnym uczuciem, że nie jestem w domu. Wszędzie było ciemno, więc nie wiedziałem, gdzie jestem, ale to napewno nie był mój dom. Zamiast na wygodnym łóżku wraz z żoną leżałem na jakimś niewygodnym materacu. Czułem też rany na mojej klatce piersiowej. Nie wiedziałem co robić, toteż leżałem przerażony, aż mój wzrok się przyzwyczaił do ciemności. Wtedy zobaczyłem więcej szczegółów - byłem w jakimś ciemnym, kamiennym i niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Przez okna zade mną zobaczyłem, że to gdzieś na cmenatrzu. Mogłem się spodziewać najgorszego. Wokół mnie leżały rozmaite narzędzia tortur całe we krwi, a także... Butelka wina ? Nieważne. Zobaczyłem też stojącego przedemną mężczyzne. Stał odwrócony tyłem, jednak i tak widziałem wiele szczegółów - miał z 2 metry wzrostu, był potężnej budowy, ubrany był w czarne ubranie, w którego skład wchodziły płaszcz, kapelusz, duże gumiaki, grube spodnie i rękawiczki. A skoro już o rękach mowa, zauważyłem, że trzyma on w swojej prawej ręce...siekierę. Już wtedy wiedziałem, że padłem ofiara jakiegoś psychola. Nie chciałem skończyć w tej kapliczcce krwawo zamordowany, więc postanowiłem się bronić. Z trudem (czyli z powodu ran na klacie) wstałem, podszedłem do psychola i trzepnąłem go w tył głowy. Jemu jednak zdawało się, nic się nie stało. Ten tylko się odwrócił, pokazując mi swą zdeformowaną mordę. Momentalnie osłabłem na sam widok. Psychopata się tylko usmiechnął i uderzył mnie łomem (którego musiałem nie zauważyć) w skroń. Upadłem, a mój wzrok zalał się krwią. Nie widziałem przez to wiele, ale zobaczyłem, iż mój oprawca klęka przy moim ciele i odmawia jakąmś modlitwę. Coś w stylu "O panie, przyjmij tę ofiarę, żebyś wiedział, że nawet tu, na ziemi są głupie i marne istoty zwane ludźmi, co wiernie oddają ci cześć o wielki !". Teraz było wiadomo, że nie dość, iż mam do czynienia z psychopatą, to jeszcze satanistą ! Na szczęście szybko odzyskałem przytomność, i mimo wielu ran fizycznych, zacząłem się czołgać w stronę drzwi prowadzących na zewnątrz (Nie miałem już siły wstać). Psychopata nadal klęczał i dziwnm trafem nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, iż uciekam. Byłem już blisko wyjścia, gdy nagle w tej ciemności z rogu (ta część kapliczki dziwnym trafem nie była oświetlona przez księżyc wpadający przez okna i szklaną część dachu) wyskoczył na mnie cholerny doberman ! Nie był on do niczego przywiązany, toteż prawie mnie ugryzł w nos. Psychol to zauważył..ale mnie już chyba nie, gdyż tylko krzyknął "Rafał, do nogi !". Pies posłusznie podbiegł do mojego oprawcy. Nie widziałem, co on tam z nim robi, lecz nie interesowałem się tym. Bardziej chciałem stąd zwiać. Doczołgałem się więc do drzwi, podniosłem się, by je otworzyć, jednak te okazały się zamknięte. Wróciłem zawiedziony do pozycji leżącej. Musiałem szybko się stąd wydostać, póki psyhcopata był zajęty pieszczeniem swego psa. Wtem jednak zauważyłem, że jedyne boczne okno jest otwarte. Zacząłem się więc tam czołgać, starając się przy tym nie zwracać uwagi zdefomowanego wariata. Jednak gdy od okna dzielił mnie około metr, nagle ktoś na mnie usiadł. Już się bałem, że psychol sobie o mnie przypomniał, jednakże, gdy obróciłem głowę, zobaczyłem, iż siedziała na mnie jakaś młoda blondynka, z ubrania wyglądająca jak prostytutka. Ta powiedziała "Cześć, jestem Penelopa i chce zaoferować swoje usługi.". Z wielu powodów rzecz jasna nie chciałem jej "usług", więc odpowiedziałem "Nie, dzięki". Ta się wściekła, wstała i powiedziała do mnie zezłoszczonym głosem - "A więc tak postępujesz z kobietami łajdaku ! Zaraz zobaczysz, jak mój bóg postępuje z takimi niewdzięcznikami !", po czym podeszła pod oszklony sufit, wyjeła ręce do góry i zaczęła monolog - "O panie mój, ześlił tu swą postać i pokaż tej marnej istocie swą potęgę ! Wspomórz swych wyznawców o wielki !". W tej chwili nad kapliczką zaczął się robić wielki wir w chmurach, a oczy kobiety zrobiły się całkowicie białe ! Na początku myślałem, iż to kolejna wariatka tak samo jak mój niedoszły oprawca. Myliłem się. Wir na niebie posłał błyskawicę, która przebiła oszklony dach i trafiła prosto w kobietę. Zobaczyłem błysk, fioletowy dym i falę uderzeniową, która odzuciła kucającego obok psychopatę wraz z psem na ściane. Chwilę potem, gdy odsłoniłem już oczy, w miejscu prostytutki stał jakiś potężny fioletowy demon przypominający dżina. Ten wysunął rękę do przodu. W kamiennej podłodze koło mnie zrobiła się dziura, z której w czerwonym świetle wyłoniła się... Moja żona ? A przynajmiej coś, co ją przypominało. W tym momencie, otoczony przez kultystów, diabły i psycholi nie wytrzymałem i (chyba z paranoi) straciłem przytomność... Nawet w domu nie czuj się bezpieczny... Obudziłem się w łóżku, w swoim domu. Usiadłem i zacząłem dziękować Bogu, że to tylko był zły sen. Zmieniłem jednak szybko zdanie, kiedy odkryłem bandaż na mojej głowie i inny bandaż owijający moją klatkę piersiową. Wiedziałem, że to pewnie od uderzeń i tortur psychopaty z cmentarza. Jednak było jeszcze gorzej - koło mnie nie było mojej żony ! Starając się dojść do siebie, usłyszałem jakieś odgłosy z salonu (sypialnia w moim domu z nim graniczy) charakteryzowane na jakiś aztecki rytuał. I faktycznie, spod drzwi dochodziło jakieś światło. Wstałem więc, podszedłem tam i uchyliłem drzwi. Ujrzałem rzecz niesłychaną - W salonie było pełno porozstawianych czerwonych świec, których blask roświetlał salon i trochę sąsiednie pokoje. Pośrodku na stole był mały rozpalony kopiec zrobiony z ludzkich czaszek (!), wokół którego tańczyli jak kanibale : psychopata, prostytutka i moja opętana żona. Scena jak z Tomb Raidera. Oprócz mnie przyglądał się temu pies psychola i cholerny Slender Man, który patrzył na to z kuchni (był on tak wysoki, że musiał się schylać, żeby nie walnąć tą białą głową w sufit). Sam nie wiedziałem, czy przypadkiem nie oszalałem. Mineło pół minuty. W tym czasie z rozpalonego ognia na stole wyszło coś, co przypominało połączenie Jeffa The Killera z golemem. Ten się zresztą przyłączył do pochodu. W końcu i ja musiałem się do tego włączyć, kiedy to prostytutka (na szczęście miała oczy już normalne) przerwała taniec, podeszła do mnie i powiedziała mi, żebym przyniósł alkochol, który trzymam w lodówce. Nie wiedziałem, po co im alkochol, nie wiedziałem też, skąd wiedzą, że go trzymam, ale nie chciałem zadzierać z tą bandą popaprańców. Przeszedłem Slenderowi między nogami do kuchni. Stamtąd wziąłem z lodówki parę butelek piwa pod pachy, po czym szybko wróciłem tą samą drogą. Podałem cały alkochol kobiecie, która go rozdała innym, w tym mnie. Nie patrzyłem nawet, co z nim robią. Zauważyłem za to, iż piwo, które właśnie trzymam, wczoraj straciło datę ważności. Jak ja głupi mogłem tego nie zauważyć ! Ale nie gadam do rzeczy, bo to, co stało się chwilę potem, zadziwiło mnie jeszcze bardziej. Gdy tak przyglądałem się mojej "działce", ktoś mnie dotknął w plecy. Odruchowo odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem istotę przypominającą satyra w barwach czerwonych. Ten szybko mnie uciszył palcem i powiedział - "Cii ! Nie zachowuj się tak głośno, ściany mają uszy. Przechodząc do rzeczy, jestem Szatanem i wysłannikiem Piekieł. Nudziło mi się, więc widząc u ciebie taką imprezę, postanowiłem cię odwiedzić Adamie. Przyszedłem, by dać ci propozycję. Otóż mogę spełnić jedno twoje życzenie. Spełnie je, jeśli zabijesz jedną z osób stojących tam przy ścianie" - na te słową pokazał na przeciwległą ścianę. Widok, który ujrzałem, zaskoczył mnie niesamowicie. Przy mojej ścianie, w moim domu, na mojej ulicy, stały : Justin Biebier, Conchita Wurst i Donald Tusk ! Stali tak, wpatrując się w otoczenie. Nie wiedziałem, co myśleć. Szatano-podobna istota kontynuowała - "Masz zabić jedną z tych osób w następujący sposób. Musisz do niej podejść i krzyknąć 'SLENDERMAN, SLENDERMAN, CO MA DUPĘ Z CEBULANDII', bekając. Ostrzgam jednak, jest to trudniejsze, niż ci się wydaje, gdyż masz na to 6 godzin i 66 minut na wykonanie zadania, inaczej to twoja dusza zostanie zabrana. Zrozumiano ?". Kiwnąłem w geście rozumienia, po czym podszedłem do Justina (losując osobę, nie lubię gościa tak bardzo, że chce go zabić), no i zrobiłem to, co Szatan mówił. Nie podziałało, za to stojący dotąd neutralnie Slender nagle do mnie podszedł i wyciągnął do mnie rękę. Chyba go zdenerwowwałem tym rymem. Nie zdążył jednak tego zrobić, co zamierzał, gdyż nagle do salonu od strony łazienki wtargnął...Ben10. Nie wierzyłem własnym oczom. Takie osoby i postacie w moim domu.. To musiał być sen. A jednak nie był. W każdym razie Ben Zamienił się w Echo-echo, sklonował się na 5 kopii, a następnie zbiorowym wrzaskiem ogłuszył wszystich w salonie. W tym mnie. Może i byłem ogłuszony, ale widziałem, co się działo dalej - Ben pod postacią obcego rozkazał wszystkim swoim kopiom odprowadzić Tuska, Chonchitę i Biebiera na górę po schodach na górne piętro. Gdy kopi i "zakładników" już nie było, Ben zmorfował się spowrotem w człowieka. W tym momencie Szatan "oszalał". Szatan na chwilę "błysnął", po czym, gdy odsłoniłem rękę, by na niego popatrzeć, zamiast niego stał jakiś gruby mutant o obślizgłym, długim jęzorze i czarnej skórze. Mutant wrzasnął - "Koniec ukrywania się ! Nikt nie będzie zadzierał z Zalgo !", po czym zza jego pleców wyłoniły się macki jak u Slendera, które to pochwyciły Bena, a następnie wepchały go do buzi Zalgo ! To samo zresztą zrobił z psycholem, prostytutką, psem i moją żoną, co większych rozrywając na kawałki za pomocą chwytania za wszystkie kończyny i ciągnięcia. Ten okrutny los ominął Slendera, Jeffa-mutanta i mnie. Być może dlatego, iż byliśmy blisko wyjść z salonu. Ja akurat byłem tuż obok wnęki służcej za sień, a co za tym idzie - tuż obok drzwi na zewnątrz ! Podbiegłem tam, lecz zamiast wyważyć drzwi i wydostać się z tego wariatkowa, walnąłem w nie i na tym koniec. Drzwi na wolność były zabarykadowane deskami ! Zalgo właśnie kończył się zajadać swoimi ofiarami, a moimi niedoszłymi oprawcami. Dziwnym trafem jednak tuż obok mnie znajdował się kolejny, biały i długi na 50 metrów korytarz, choc nie powinno go tu być ! Ujrzałem jednak na drugim jego końcu otwarte drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz. Pobiegłem więc tam. Tak gdzieś w połowie drogi do drzwi odwróciłem się, by zobaczyć, czy Zalgo mnie nie goni. Nie było go tam, jednakże usłyszałem jakieś uderzenie z przodu przedemną. Nim się ogarnąłem, walnąłem w cielsko tego grubego mutanta, przed którym właśnie uciekałem ! Grubas musiał się przebić przez ścianę korytarza. Już myślałem, że po mnie, lecz nie ! Zalgo tylko przybliżył do mnie twarz i spokojnie grubym głosem (uśmiechając się) powiedział "Chcesz lizaka ?". Nie wiem już, czy byłem wtedy głodny czy może zaczarowany przez Zalgo, ale ja debil wziąłem tego lizaka. Jednak gdy tylko po szybkim rozpakowaniu go wziąłem go do ust, poczułem dziwne bóle brzucha. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze, a po chwili straciłem przytomność. Zalgo zaś tylko się temu przypatrywał... Martwy, a żywy Nie wiem, co się działo dalej z moim ciałem, za to wiem, że obudziłem się w...kostnicy. Leżałem na zimnym, metalowym stole, nadal w pidżamie. Nie mogłem się ruszyć, ale widziałem, że znajduję się w niewielkim, mocno oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. Leżałem tam tak bez ruchu przez parę minut, aż do pomieszczenia nie wszedł ksiądz. Poznałem po go czarnym ubraniu i fioletowej szarfie. Już chciałem mu powiedzieć z mojejgo położenia, że żyję i nie ma potrzeby mnie kremować czy chować. Ale on mnie nie słuchał. Pewnie nawet nie był księdzem. Ten tylko się uśmiechnął i wyjął zza pleców siekierę. Nie minęła chwila, a ta siekiera znalazła się w mojej nodze. Bolało jak cholera, ale nie mogłem nawet z paraliżu krzyczeć. Ksiądz-psychopata wyjął broń z mojej kończyny, a następnie szykował się do następnego ciosu, ale nagle COŚ go uderzyło w tył głowy i ksiądz upadł nieprzytomny na kafelkową podłogę pod stołem, na którym leżałem. Przedemną stała teraz dziwna postać, która wyglądem przypominała mi Auditora z Madness Combat. Te czarne jak nocne niebo ciało patrzyło się na mnie czerwonymi ślepiami. Dzięki Bogu odzyskałem czucie w ciele, dzięki czemu mogłem się już ruszyć z tego stołu. Ostrożnie przeszedłem obok istoty, a następnie ruszyłem do drzwi. Tuż jednak przynich znajdował się metalowy stół, na którym leżał... Dziadek do orzechów ? Zdziwiłem się, widząc taki przedmiot w takim miejscu, lecz zdziwiłem się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy to ów dziadek przemówił ! Mówił coś takiego - "Witaj Adamie. Wiem, co cię spotkało tej nocy, jednak ja mogę ci pomóc w dowiedzeniu się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Tak na przywitanie - jestem Mr. Hands. A teraz chodźmy, bo ani mnie, ani pewnie tobie nie podoba się ten gościu za tobą.". Żywy dziadek do orzechów był rzeczą niespotykaną, ale dobrze, że przynajmniej mówił od rzeczy. Wziąłem go więc w jedną rękę i pchnąłem drzwi przedemną. Zamiast jakiegoś korytarza rozpościeliła się przedemną dziura. Nie wiem, co ona tam robiła, ale chwilę później, prawdopodobnie pchnięty przez zjawę z tyłu, tam wpadłem. Dziura nie była jednak głęboka, toteż skończyło się jedynie na małych siniakach. W każdym razie znajdowałem się teraz w jakiejś ciasnej kamiennej cieśninie. Była ona bardzo ciasna, ale nie na tyle, by wraz z Mr. Hand'sem przez nie przejść. Idąc tak, na ścianach wypatrzyłem jakieś znaki, jakby alfabet germańsko/słowiański. Nie znałem jednak tego języka, toteż darowałem sobie jego tłumaczenie, gdyż nawet po tępej drewanianej minie mojego towarzysza wiedziałem, że prędzej tu zdechnę, niż zrozumiem choć jedno zdanie. Przepychałem się tak przez podziemną cieśninę, aż w końcu nie dotałem do większego kamiennego pomieszczenia. Tam znajdowało się ochydne rozwidlenie - były 2 korytarze. Były co prawda szersze, niż cieśnina, przez którą się właśnie przeciskałem, lecz pierwszy korytarz był zrobiony z ludzkich kości, a drugi z ludzkich flaków i innych wnętrzności. Nie chciałem nawet wiedzieć, co one tu robią, ale wiedziałem, że będe musiał przejść przez jeden z nich, by się stąd wydostać, chyba, że mam wracać do kostnicy. Zapytałem więc Mr. Hand'sa, czy wie, którym korytarzem podążać. Pokazał ręką ten we flaki. Zbrzydziłem się jego odpowiedzią, lecz był to do tej pory mój jedyny towarzysz, który nie chciał mnie zabić, prosić o pomoc w chorych rytuałach czy zrobic cokolwiek innego. Musiałem więc mu ufać. Jednakże gdy zabierałem się do udania na korytarz, który wskazał Hank, ze strony tego oblepionego kośćmi wyszli cholerny Freddy Krueger i jakiś modniś w garniturze, z głową psa i jakimś proszkiem w plastikowej misce. Czy to byli jacyś przebierańce ? Nie wiem. Na własnej skórze jednak musiałem tańczyć z Freddym do lecącej z nieznanego kierunku piosenki Kaena. Po tym, jak Freddy zagroził mi pocięciem mnie w razie odmowy, musiałem z nim zatańczyć do jakiegoś głupiego polskiego rapu. Odłożyłem więc dziadka do orzechów i zacząłem tańczyć z Kruegerem. W czasie tańcu potajemnie starałem się prosić pieseła o pomoc, lecz ten tylko się przyglądał i od czasu do czasu komentował taniec i rap po włosku. Jednakże tak gdzieś pod koniec piosenki Kaena przyjrzałem się misce z tajemniczym proszkiem, nad którym właśnie zaczął palić pieseł. Na początku myślałem, że to kokaina, lecz po przyjrzeniu się jej zobaczyłem, że to... Siarka ! Pieseł zaczął właśnie palić papierosa, ale nim zdążyłem go ostrzec, było za późno. Siarka w połączeniu z żarem z fajki wybuchła i odrzuciła włoskiego pieseła, Freddiego i mnie. Szybko się ocknąłem po sile eksplozji, jednakże chwilę po podniesieniu torsu w związkiem z tym, iż wybuch poruszył trochę podziemiami, jeden z większych odłamków skalnych z góry spadł mi prosto na głowę i znowu straciłem kontakt ze światem... Szybki numer Ocknąłem się znów w moim domu, ponownie w sypialni. Nadal była noc. Oglądnąłem sytuację, by się upewnić, że to był tylko sen. Niestety znów okazało się to nieprawdą. Co prawda banadaże znikły, lecz ponownie mojej żony nie było. Zacząłem się więc uspokajać, że może ona gdzieś wyszła do kuchni, ale moję wątpliwości rozwiał tekst na ścianie przedemną zrobiony z czerwonej substancji. Układała się ona w słowa "Ukradłem ci bułki :> - Slendy". Tekst jak i mnie zdziwił, jak i mnie rozbawił, lecz dał też do zrozumienia, że to, co się stało, musiało się dziać naprawdę. Nagle mnie coś przeraziło - jesli ta wiadomość jest zrobiona z krwi (co jest niemal pewne), to czyja to krew ? Jeśli mojej żony...Zara, przecież Zalgo ją pożarł wtedy w salonie... Nie miałem jednak czasu na takie rozmysły, gdyż chwilę później do sypialni wpadła jakaś kobieta... Czerwone ubranie rodem z lat 30'tych, kapelusz i..piana cieknąca z ust ! Nie wiedziałem, kto to ani czego odemnie chce, lecz wiedziałem, że nie ma dobrych zamiarów. Szykowała się już do skoku na mnie, lecz nagle przez szybę wpadł jakiś Małpolud. Pierwsze skojarzenia - Cowiek Maupa. Ten się po chwili rzucił na wariatkę. Ja obserwowałem z łóżka starcie, starając się logicznie wytłumaczyć, co się działo przez moje ostatnie utraty przytomności. Kto wie, może ja jeszcze śnie, albo może mam niewykrytą u mnie schizę ? W każdym razie pojedynek na pięści wariatki i małpoluda trwał tak aż w końcu oboje nie wylecieli przez już zbite przez Cowieka Maupe okno. Już myślałem, że sytuacja się uspokoiła, lecz nagle do pokoju wpadł...No tak, kolejny popapraniec - Nyga the Killer (czytam pasty regularnie, więc umiem odróżnić tych wszystkich psychopatów). Czarny dresiarz z maską Kaena wyjął nóż i powiedział "ziomalskim" głosem - "Wiesz, mam ochotę cię zabić Bejbe". Przeraziłem się, lecz nieco się uspokoiłem, gdy zauważyłem, że słowa te kieruje do stojącego przy moim łóżku...CJ'a z San Andreas. A tak przynajmniej wyglądał młody afroamerykanik z krótką fryzurą i ubraniem jednej z moich ulubionych postaci z gier. Murzyn odkrzyknął do The Killera poprawną polszczyzną - "A pie**ol się Nyga !", po czym wyjął cholernego miniguna spod mojego łóżka, wycelował i zaczął strzelać w Nygę. Huk i blask wystrzałów musiał być tak mocny, że musiałem zasłonić uszy i oczy, bo jeszcze głowa by mi pękła ! Murzyn strzelał tak przez minutę, aż w końcu się powystrzelał, jeśli chodzi o amunicję. Mogłem w końcu odsłonić głowę. Obaj patrzyliśmy potem na zniszczoną przez ostrzał część sypialni, szukając ciała Nygi. Nie znaleźliśmy go, lecz nagle przez zbite okno z boku wleciał granat ! Nim ten wybuchł, zdążyłem przeczytać na przylepionej do niego karteczce "Łyso wam ? :)". Skubany musiał wyskoczyć przez okno. W każdym razie tyle tylko pamiętam przed wybuchem... Masakra w San Andreas Obudziłem się znów. Była jeszcze noc. Leżałem nie w domu, ale gdzieś na zewnątrz, na piasku. Zewsząd dochodziły odgłosy przypominające ostrą strzelaninę. Nie chciało mi się jednak patrzeć, gdzie znów wylądowałem, by nie pogłebiać mojej i tak dużej paranoi. Nocne niebo jednak wydawało się takie dziwne i nierealistyczne, jak... Z San Andreas. Nie wytrzymałem i usiadłem. Nie wierzyłem własnym oczom - teraz znajdowałem się w pustynnej bazie wojskowej do złudzenia przypominającej tą z San Andreas. Dookoła mnie 3 bohaterów GTA V - Michael, Franklin i Trevor, jak żywi, strzelali się z istotami przypominające kosmitów. Tego było za wiele. Nie mogłem jednak niedowierzać własnym oczom, gdyż przypadkowa kula lub laser z karabinów obcych mógł mnie położyć na amen, musiałem więc uciekać. Ledwo jednak wstałem, a z jednego z budynków wyszli Steve z Minecrafta i Herobrine ! Ich kwadratowe ciała nie wydawały się sztucznym kostiumem, co dodatkowo potęgowało moje przerażenie. Ci do mnie podeszli, wyjęli części do dźwigni z Minecrafta (obaj po jednej), zlożyli ją, kładząc przy tym, a następnie pociągnęli. W tym momencie z podziemi bazy buchł dym, zaś ze stanowisk po bokach bazy wyłoniły się wyrzutnie SAM, które zaczęły strzelać w zbliżające się statki UFO. Najwyraźniej zadowoleni, obaj odeszli ode mnie. Zaraz jednak podszedły do mnie "te dwie wariatki z filmu o jabłku" (których imion nie wspomnę, bo ich nie pamiętam) - rudowłosa z oczami z papieru i kartonowa (lecz żywa!) wiewiórka. Te zaczęły się na mnie dziwnie patrzeć. W tym momencie pomacałem twarz - miałem na twarzy jakąś maskę. Zdjąłem ją więc, a "te wariatki" momentalnie zaczęły krzyczeć i uciekać odemnie w te pędy. Zdziwiłem się. W tym momencie podszedł do mnie Nyga the Killer z nożem i powiedział - "I jak ? Zadowolony z nowej twarzy ?", po czym uniósł noż. W odbiciu noża dostrzegłem "moje nowe oblicze...". A tak na serio moja twarz była okropnie zdeformowana, jak ta psychola z początku mojej opowieści. Powiedziałem sobie "Nie...", lecz nie miałem czasu na dalsze rozpaczanie, gdyż Nyga powiedział do mnie - "Spokojnie, spokojnie, zara zakończe twoje cierpienie Adam...", po czym podniósł wyżej nóż, by pewnie wbić mi go w głowę/serce. Lecz tego nie zrobił, gdyż w oddali zaczął biec w naszą stronę jakiś ogromny potwór przypominający mroczniejszą wersję trolla z "Majesty". Nyga krzyknął - "To Outlast ! Spie***lać !". No i zwiał, a potwór za nim. Zdziwiłem się wielce, gdy potwór mnie przestraszonego minął, nawet mnie chociaż nie taranując. Dziwne. W każdym razie chciałem się już zmyć z tego wariatkowa, lecz nie mogem ruszyć nogami. Okazało się, że piasek podemną zmienił swoje właściwości i zmienił się w ruchomy ! Byłem wciągany coraz szybciej i głębiej, ale mi głupiemu nie przyszło na myśl przestać się szamotać. W końcu piasek pochłonął mnie całkowicie i znów urwał mi się film... Powrót na cmentarz Obudziłem się...Do jasnej cholery, znowu w tej samej krypcie, na tym samym cmentarzu ! Wyglądało na to, że byłem w punkcie wyjścia. Warunki były takie same, jak na początku - ciemno, noc, leże na materacu (tym razem bez ran i z normalną twarzą), dookoła mnie stoją narzędzia tortur, tyle że tym razem stojący przedemną psychol (ten sam) stał przy ścianie przy jakimś drewnianym stole i kroił jakąmś półnagą kobietę. Nie mogłem już tego znieść, bo przecież ten cholerny psychol został na MOICH oczach rozerwany na kawałki przez Zalgo wtedy w salonie ! Patrząc też na tą kobietę, modliłem się, żeby przypadkiem to nie była moja żona - była taka podobna. W każdym razie psychopata na chwilę przerwał "pracę", odwrócił się do mnie i powiedział - "Witamy ponownie !", po czym wrócił do krojenia. Mi nie chciało się już walczyć czy uciekać, bo czułem się zbyt słaby na cokolwiek. Gdy psychol skończył po paru minutach (które wydawały się wiecznością), odwrócił się i zaczął do mnie pochodzić. Zacząłem się momentalnie cofać do ściany za mną. Gdy tam doszedłem, wiedziałem, że nie ma ucieczki - drzwi i okna były tym razem zabarykadowane deskami. W jedynym niezabitym i otwartym oknie (znajdującym się za psychopatą) pokazał się jakiś jamajczyk-rasta (poznałem po kolorowym stroju, skórze i gwintem w dłoni), którym powiedział w miarę (nie)poprawną polszczyzną - "To bedzie ku*wa widowysko". Nie wiedziałem, co on tam robi ani kim jest, za to nie wytrzymałem i powiedziałem - "Aleś mnie pocieszył ! Zwalaj lepiej do Afryki !". Sam przyznaje, że nieźle mu dowaliłem. Jednak powoli zbliżał się mój kres. Psychopata szedł powolnymi krokami, a ja nawet nie wiedziałem, co on chce ze mną zrobić. Tuż jednak przymnie zauważyłem jakąmś torebkę z brązowej tkaniny. Wziąłem ją w nadziei znalezieia broni, lecz jedyne, co się tam znajdowało, to wszelakie proszki i narkotyki typu hera, kokaina, hasz czy LSD. Cóż, przynajmniej wiedziałem, skąd mniej wiecęj psychol bierze "moc" i chęć zabijania. Na prędkości szybko przeszukiwałem nadal torebkę, bo być może jednak coś się tam znajduję i to pominąłem, jednak nagle usłyszałem jakieś chrupnięcie. Popatrzyłem się przed siebie i zobaczyłem mojego niedoszłego oprawcę trzymającego się za kręgosłup. Chwilę później jakby jakaś macka (!?) pacnęła go z siłą w kark. W tym momencie psychopata padł martwy tuż przy moich nogach. Nie wiedziałem nawet co się dzieje. Nawet rasta zza okna, który widział całą tą scenę, schował gwinta i uciekał z widoku. I wcale bym mu się nie dziwił - przedemną stał Slenderman ! - Znowu. Nie wiedziałem, co on tam robi, ale to chyba nie dla mnie przyszedł z pomocą. Podszedł on to stołu z pociętą kobietą, a następnie ją dotknął jedną z macek. Ta się "obudziła" i mimo faktu, iż nie powinna żyć (jej ciało było całe pocięte), usiadła i powiedziała Slenderowi - "A nie mówiłam, że jednak jesteś dobrym przyjacielem ?". Slenderman jakby kiwnął głową. Patrzyłem się na to, myśląc, że byłem tylko neutralnym obserwatorem. Myliłem się. Slenderman się do mnie odwrócił. Moje pole widzenia zaczęło "śnieżyć", jednak nawet wtedy widziałem zbliżające się do mnie macki Slendermana. Nim te jednak mnie dotknęły, ucieła je jakby...szpada ? Między mną, a Slenderem stał jakiś gościu w czarnym stroju przypominającym Zorro. Powiedział coś po francusku, a następnie ruszył na Slendermana. Ten się bronił mackami. Walka tak trwała i trwała, nie zauważyłem nawet tego, iż kobieta ze stołu zniknęła. W każdym razie chciałem pokazać, że się Slendera nie boję, lecz francuzki wybawca wbił demonowi szpadę w brzuch, na chwilę go podtrzymując, a następnie powiedział do mnie po Polsku - "Wybacz, to nie twoja walka, tylko moja Adamie. Ratuj się !", po czym wrócił do walki. Jego słowa dawały mi do namysłu, lecz gdy chciałem się rozejrzeć za drogą ucieczki, usłyszałem za sobą kroki. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Nygę the Killera (znowu), który z nożem w dłoni powiedział do mnie sykliwym głosem - "Tu jesssteśśś skur*ysssynu, ale zarrraz nie będziesss problemem !". Ten już chciał się na mnie rzucić, lecz nagle przez wyważone (uprzednio przez nygę) drzwi wbiegł wprost na the killera...Raper PSY ! Tak przynajmniej wyglądował skośnoki człowiek wyglądający na gangstera z przedmieść LA (niezły opis, no nie ?), który skoczył na Nygę, przewracając go, a następnie odtańczył na nim Gangnam Style. Nygę musiało to boleć. Nawet się nie ruszał, ale nadal żył. W każdym razie mój "wybawca" powiedział coś do mnie po koreańsku. Nic nie rozumiałem z jego mowy, lecz jakby czytając mu z zakrytych czarnymi okularami oczu, wiedziałem, że ma na myśli ucieczkę. Z zewnątrz od strony drzwi słyszeliśmy jednak jakieś odgłosy wielu kroków, więc postanowiliśmy zwiewać kamiennym korytarzem, który znajdował się po boku kaplicy, a którego musiałem nie zauważyć przez te ciemności. Minęliśmy walczącego francuza i Slendera i weszliśmy na korytarz. Na drugim jego końcu znajdowały się otwarte, drewniane drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz. Jednakże tuż na początku korytarza spotkaliśmy stojącego sobie chłopca, który wyglądem na myśl przypominał mi Luciusa z gry o tym samym tytule. Patrzał tak na nas spokojnym wzrokiem. Już więc myślałem, że nic nam nie zrobi, lecz ten (chłopiec) powiedział - "Jeszcze stąd nie wyjdziecie, bo najpierw się ze mną pobawcie !", po czym rzucił nożem kuchennym (cały czas trzymanym w dłoni) w stronę Psy. Nóż trafił w brzuch mojego towarzysza. Raper się przewrócił, prosto na brzuch, co tylko bardziej go dobiło. W czasie, gdy ten zwijał się z agonii, chłopiec się demonicznie śmiał, a francuz i Slender się ze sobą bili, usłyszałem i widziałem, jak Nyga gadał przez wakie-toki, coś w stylu - "Achrum ! Jest wsparcie na cmentarzu ? To świetnie. Jak tam w ogóle operacja wykradzenia bomb atomowych od USA ?". Tu przestałem go już słuchać, bo bardziej byłem już zajęty myśleniem, czy ja przypadkiem nie zostałem wciągnięty w jakiś incydent pełen polityki, strachu i przemocy. Piszę i mówię to, bo nie mogłem już myśleć logicznie. W każdym razie zobaczyłem, że sufit się sypie i pęka. Psy resztką sił rzucił mi parasol (nie wiem, skąd go miał), krzycąc przytym coś po swoim języku. Rozumiałem jednak mniej więcej, że chciał powiedzieć - "Bierz to !", więc podniosłem parasolkę i otwarłem ją nad sobą. Tak, jak się spodziewałem - kamienny sufit się zawalił i zabił wszystkich w krypcie i korytarzu (dla przypomnienia - chłopca, Nygę, francuza, Slendiego i koreańca). Oprócz mnie, bo parasol, który okazał się dziwnie wytrzymały, osłonił mnie przed gruzami. Zadowolony z siebie chciałem ruszyć w stronę drzwi, lecz nagle tym razem poczułem drzżenie podłogi. Nie minęła chwila, a grunt korytarza zawalił się i spadłem wraz z ciałami Psy i chłopca na dół. Gdy obolały z upadku odzyskałem siły, zobaczyłem, że znajduję się w jakimś podziemnym laboratorium. Podziemne, wydrążone w ziemi i skale pomieszczenie mieszało się z różnym współczesnym sprzętem. Podłoga pod kryptą się nie zawaliła, ale nie byłem Spider Manem, by tam się wspiąć i wrócić. Zostało mi więc zwiedzić to dziwne miejsce. Jednakże gdy chciałem ruszyć przed siebie, zza jakiejś maszyny wyszedł huanoid przypominający...Doktora Philipsa ! Chciałem uciekać, lecz nagle usłyszałem odgłos, jakby ktoś zeskoczył z krypty za mną, a następnie zbliżył się do mnie dźwięk szybkich kroków. Nim się odwróciłem, ten ktoś chwycił mnie za ręce i przytrzymał. Nie widziałem, kto to, ale wnioskując po głosie - "Philips, bierz go !", rozpoznałem w nim Nygę The Killera. Nie wiem, jak skuczybyk przeżył załamanie się sufitu, lecz nie mogłem treaz o tym mysleć - Philips wyjął ogromny nóż i podszedł do mnie. Dalej nie pamiętam nic oprócz tego, że Philips wbił mi nóż w pierś pod takim kątem, że wbił się również w jelito i żołądek... Zakopany i pogrzebany Mimo tej przeszkody obudziłem się znowu, lecz tym razem w jakimś prostokątnym, drewnianym pudle. Było ciemno, więc nic nie widziałem, ale musiałem leżeć w...trumnie. Tak się później przynajmniej okazało. Było jasne, iż niedługo skończy mi się powietrze. Nadal miałem na sobie piżamę, więc wyglądało na to, iż moja "przygoda" nadal trwała. Nie miałem więc rzecz jasna kieszeni, lecz macając tak rękoma po ciasnej trumnie, odkryłem, że pochowano mnie z telefonem i prezerwatywą, Ten drugi przedmiot mało mnie obchodził, za to telefon - bardzo. Była to moja nokia, w dodatku działająca, więc z ulgą pomyślałem, że jeszcze nie nadszedł mój czas. Zadzwoniłem do kuzyna. Odebrał i zaczął się dialog - "Hej, Mariusz, to ja, Adam! Jedź na cmentarz szybko, bo jestem zakopany żywcem !". Mariusz (mój kuzyn mieszkający w tym samym mieście) odpowiedział - "Że co ? Jaja se robisz ? Nie wiem, skąd masz do mnie numer, ale wiedz, że Adam nie żyje już od 3 dni !", no i się rozłączył. Na próżno dzwoniłem do innych członków mojej rodziny, gdyż ci uważali, że jestem jakimś menelem robiącym sobie brutalny żart z pogrążonych w żałobie osób. Miałem tego dość. Telefon się w końcu wyładował, szczać mi się chciało i głodny byłem. Chciałem to już wreszczie zakończyć. Wtem jednak usłyszałem, jakby ktoś dokopywał się do mojej trumny. Chwilę później wieko mojego grobowca się otwarło i..oślepiło mnie światło. Już myślałem, że umarłem, lecz gdy mó wzrok się przyzwyczaił, zobaczyłem, że nademną stoi jakaś ogromna mrówka ! Miała z 2 metry, lecz ona tylko wzięła prezerwatywę i odeszła. Tak, to było dziwne. Dlaczego mrówka-mutant potrzebowała prezerwatywy ? I najważniejsze - SKĄD TU SIĘ WZIĘŁA OGROMNA MRÓWKA !? Wstałem z trumny i wspiąłem się na górę. Byłem na cmentarzu, tym samym, na którym miałem spotkanie z psychopatą. Nie wiem, która była pora dnia czy nocy, gdyż niebo było czerwone jak krew ! Dookoła mnie dział się armageddon - meteoryty spadały z nieba, wszystko płonęło, ciągle było słychać strzały i wybuchy oraz odgłosy sporych zamieszek. - "Koniec świata" - pomyślałem. Wtem w tym całym chaosie dostrzegłem też ludzi...a właściwie coś, co ich przypominało. To były zombie ! Zauważyły mnie, więc odruchowo wskoczyłem spowtrotem do trumny i ją zatrzasnąłem. Ani mi się śniło z niej wychodzić. Leżałem tam tak więc do czasu, aż nawet nie zauważyłem, że zasnąłem... Czekolada nie krew Obudziłem się - a to heca ! W moim domu ! Był gdzieś wieczór, na dworze było deszczowo. Leżałem na kanapie, nasłuchując podejrzanych odgłosów. Niczego podejrzanego nie było w okolicy. Tak samo jak mojej żony. Nie wiedziałem nawet, który jest już dzień. Siedziałem tak w salonie, nie wiedząc, co się właśnie działo. I jak ja tu się znalazłem. Jednakże dostrzegłem, iż na stole leżą wszelakie smakołyki, na które uzbierać bym musiał kawał mojej pensji ! Nic mnie już nie obchodziło, Byłem głodny i zmęczony. Główkowanie nad ostatnią nocą zostawiłem na później. Tak samo jak ryzyko zatrucia jak w przypadku lizakiem od Zalgo. Chciałem tylko coś zjeść. Co do jedzenia na stole - nie wiedziałem, skąd ono jest, ale ta pizza, te pączki, te pyszne ciasteczka z miodem ! Nie mogłem się im oprzeć. Jadłem jak świnia. W końcu jednak tak się nażarłem, że ugryzłem się w palec. Ale nie tak się dziabłem zębami. No, niby tylko lekko się ugryzłem, ale czerwona substancja lała się litrami z mojego kciuka ! Musiałem jakoś zatamować krwotok. Najpierw włożyłem palec do ust, by nie stracić jakiejś większej ilości krwi przed znalezieniem jakiejś szmatki. I wtedy okazało się, że to, co cieknie mi z palca, to nie krew, ale...PŁYNNA CZEKOLADA ! Może ktoś w ciągu mojej ostatniej utraty przytomności zmutował mnie ? Tego chyba nigdy się nie dowiem. W każdym razie wiem, że nadal byłem głodny, a taka niespodzianka miło mnie zaskoczyła. Lecz gdy już zabierałem się do ssania, olśniło mnie, że przecież w taki sposób mogę pozbawić się płynów. Dlatego więc postanowiłem zadzwonić na pogotowie. Te pewnie po zobaczeniu mej "dolegliwości" odwiezie mnie do jakiegoś laboratorium, dzięki czemu być może dowiem się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Jednakże gdy chwyciłem za telefon i wykręciłem numer do szpitala, zamiast jakiejś sekretarki czy czegoś tam przywitał mnie okropny krzyk, który przeleciał na wylot moją duszę. Natychmiast odłożyłem słuchawkę. Wyjarzałem przez okno. Jaki ja głupi ! Wszędzie zniszczone budynki, miasto prawie wyludnione. No, niby centrum nadal żyło, ale Warszawa została dość poważnie dotknięta przez tę "apokalipsę", której świadkiem byłem wtedy na cmentarzu. Nie wierzyłem w to, co się dzieje. A moja "rana" kapała i kapała. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że na podłodze w kuchni (w której wtedy byłem) zrobiła się plama z mojej niby-krwi. Zauważyłem ją na ułamek sekundy przed poślizgnięciem się. A poślizgnąłem się tak boleśnie, że upadłem na głowę i ponownie straciłem przytomność... Labirynt najgorszych strachów Obudziłem się w jakimś pustym, kamiennym pomieszczeniu. Było ciemno i zimno. Już się zacząłem denerwować, że trafiłem znowu do krypty, ale tak nie było - brak okien i psychopaty. Z wyjątkiem jednego - jakiegoś niedźwiedzia ! Mimo braku jakiegokolwiek źródła światła doskonale widziałem, iż stwór przedemną stojący wygląda jak Pedobear ! Akurat ssał mi ranę. Wyglądało to nieco dziwnie (PedoBear lubi czekoladę?), lecz nie chciałem tak leżeć bezczynnie. W akcie obrony kopnąłem nieświadomego mojego przebudzenia stwora. Mógł mnie rozszarpać, ale tego nie zrobił. Zamiast tego uciekł. Niewiedząc czemu, zacząłem go gonić. Przebeigając przez brukowane korytarze, w końcu go zgubiłem. A tak bardzo chciałem poznać go z bliska. W każdym razie zgubiłem się już. Zastanawiając się, gdzie iść, usłyszałem z korytarza za mną jakąś muzykę..."Beybe" Justina Biebiera ! Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Chonchitę Wurst... A właściwie widziałem, bowiem po chwili głowa kobiety z brodą pękła na kawałki z powodu muzyki. Nie mam nic do muzyki Justyny Biebier, ale grała ona tak GŁOŚNO ! Nie widziałem jej źródła, za to ból głowy się zwiększał. Nie wytrzymałem i zatkałem uszy oraz pobiegłem w głąb dziwnego labiryntu. Przystanąłem dopiero po złapaniu kolki i ucichnięciu muzyki. Wtedy też Zobaczyłem, że przedemną stoją Jeff The Killer i Jane The Killer w najprawdziwszej postaci ! Nie wiedziałem, od kiedy trzymają ze sobą sztamę (i w ogóle że istnieją jak ten cały bałagan wokół mnie), lecz nie mogłem teraz o tym myśleć. Jane powiedziała do Jeffa - "Kochany, załatw go". Jeff jak na zawołanie krzyknął do mnie - "Go to sleep !" i cisnął we mnie nożem. Nóż trafił mi prosto między oczy. Moje oczy momentalnie zalała krew, potem też czerń... Myślałem, że umarłem, tym razem na serio. Stało się jednak inaczej. Epilog Obudziłem się w swoim domu. Leżałem na łóżku. Momentalnie po przebudzeniu zacząłem się rozglądać. Żadnych niespodzianek, prócz szwy koło moich oczu i braku żony. No i zniszczeń na zewnątrz. Ta apokalipsa była jednak prawdziwa. W wiadomościach zobaczyłem, że Warszawa mimo przeżycia końca świata szybko się odbudowuje. Chcąc ogarnąć sytuację, znalazłem na moim biurku od komputera taki oto list, w którym KTOŚ (gościu się nie podpisał) wytłumaczył mi ostatnie zdarzenia. Okazało się, że raz na rok ta dziwna "karma" dotyka losowego człowieka na Ziemi. I to od 1966 roku. Tajemniczy anonim wytłumaczył mi też, że moja żona...naprawdę nie żyje. Leżała ona na cmentarzu, tym samym, na którym rozpocząłem swą "przygodę". Czułem się zrozpaczony. Tym bardziej, że niedługo "Ktoś lub Oni" przychodzą po szczęściarza, który to przeżył. A przychodzą po losowym okresie czasu - po dniu, tygodniu, miesiącu, a równie dobrze roku lub paru lat. Piszę więc ten pamiętnik z tamtych zdarzeń, od których minął już miesiąc. Widzę już z okna Nygę the Killera dobijającego mi się do drzwi. Dawno by już je wyważył, ale on jakby wie, że piszę ten pamiętnik i dostanie się do mnie dopiero wtedy, gdy go napiszę. Mieszkam w spokojnej okolicy, więc wezwanie kogoś o pomoc odpada. Tym bardziej, iż dom jest otoczony przez innych ludzi przebranych za krzaki. Zgaduję, że to ludzie Nygi. Jako, iż kończę już tę długą notatkę na komputerze, nie zostało mi już nic innego, jak się pożegnać. Miło by było, gdyby ktoś to przeczytał, choć ja już prawdopodobnie nie będe żyć. No to do widzenia...na tamtym świecie. KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach